1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a structure of high-efficiency GaN (gallium nitride)-based optical semiconductor device. The light emitting device being the optical semiconductor device of Patent Document 1 is provided with a plurality of GaN-based semiconductor layers including strained quantum well layers. This light emitting device is formed by successively depositing an n-type GaN contact layer, an n-type AlGaN cladding layer, multiple strained quantum well layers, a p-type AlGaN cladding layer, and a p-type GaN contact layer on a substrate of sapphire, SiC, GaN, or the like. Furthermore, an n-electrode and a p-electrode are formed on the n-type GaN contact layer and on the p-type GaN contact layer, respectively, as electrodes for the respective layers. The multiple strained quantum well layers used are GaInN/GaN multiple strained quantum well layers or GaInN/GaInN multiple strained quantum well layers. The plane orientation of the growth face of the multiple strained quantum well layers is different from the orientation in which the piezoelectric field is maximum.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-112029